world_of_eafandomcom-20200215-history
Goldaxe Orc
Goldaxe Racial Versatile Warriors: Traditional Orc Ability Score Racial Traits replaced by (+2 Strength, +2 Charisma) Commanding Presence: 3/Day, can inspire your allies to greatness, granting all allies within 30ft either a +2 to attack, +2 to damage, +2 to skill checks, or +2 to saving throws, chosen by you upon usage. The chosen +2 bonus lasts for a number of rounds equal to (1 + 1/2Chamod, minimum 1). Alternatively, you may burn all remaining uses to give an ally within 30ft and line of sight extra movement that does not provoke AOO(10ft of movement for every point of CHA modifier you possess.) If they are grappled, they get a free escape attempt at (+1 for every point of CHA modifier you possess.). Normal Appearance: Much less Orc-Like in appearance, much more similar to humans and more refined in speech and mannerisms Goldaxe Alternate Racials: Golden-Bodied Adonis: Gain DR 5/Adamantine or Mithril; Replaces Ferocity There is the odd Goldaxe who loses their natural orcish ferocity, yet gains something else entirely. As if forged from solid gold, these Goldaxes seem to carved from a solid block of gold, their bodies chiseled and sculpted, and their metallic flesh naturally protective shells. Some mock them, calling them a mutation gone too far, that the Goldaxes have begun to take their name too literally...and yet, known can argue with their power. Inspiring Presence: Gain usage of the Inspire courage ability as a bard of your level a number of rounds per day equal to (2+ 1/3CHAMOD, Minimum 1), affecting all allies within 30ft. Using this power is a standard action.; Replaces Commanding presence Owing to their naturally charismatic nature, some Goldaxe Orcs are so incredibly inspiring to their kin and outsiders alike that their mere voice and presence is enough to inspire them to greatness and courage...and even fewer can criticize them after being subjected to their melodious voices and soothing aura. Goldaxe Racial Feats: Mastery of Ferocity: Prerequisites: Goldaxe Orc, 'Commanding Presence' racial trait, character level 4th Effects: Any creature that is within the radius of your commanding presence that has the ferocity racial ability, when they drop to 0 or below HP and would activate Ferocity to stay standing, must make a will save (DC = 10 + 1/2 Your HD + 1/2 Your CHAMOD) if you choose. On a failure, they cannot activate ferocity and fall unconscious as normal and cannot activate ferocity until they rise above 0hp and then fall below it again, at which point you may force another will save. So charismatic, charming, and forceful are some Goldaxes, a tribe and people who have spent a great deal of time mastering their own natures and becoming something more, that they become capable of recognizing and stopping those around them from drawing on their ferocity, keeping them down when they would normally be up and fighting. ' ' Raised for Perfection: Prerequisites: Goldaxe Orc Effect: Gain a +2 floating bonus you can apply to any of your saves(Will, Fort, Reflex), but you can only select which save to apply it to or move it to a different save at the beginning of each day. Trained to take on the rigors of the champions challenge, the rigorous right of passage that all orcs who aspire to chieftainship must pass, the Goldaxes are warriors of perfection, who relish in all aspects of the fight and life and strive to master them. They have as such become capable of adjusting their own bodies and minds on the fly to become more used to different types of assault.